Inuyasha: What the future told her
by mkblackrose
Summary: follow the story of Mikeru, a 16 year old girl who goes to Shikon High and can see into the future. What happens when she sees Inuyasha in her dreams and discovers the secret of The Bone Eater's Well?
1. what she saw

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikeru woke up to what seemed like yet another normal day, but what she didn't know was that after today, her life would never be the same.

Mikeru is a Freshmen at Shikon High School in Tokyo, and she was, well... diffrent. She wasn't "weird" like the nerds, she wasn't ugly either, in fact she was quite pretty.... but she could see things, things normal humans can't see... the future. It wasn't just **her** future that she saw, it could be anyone's, most of the time she didn't know who's future it was.

It all started when she was five and she got her first dog, Neko, everything was wonderful, in Mikeru's mind, Neko was the best little dog on the face of the planet, but after four months of unending happiness, the nightmares came for a week and a half it was always the same: Mikeru would watch Neko, her beloved Shiba Inu, would chase after a squirrel in her yard. Neko would get carried away and start to chase the squirrel into the street, not knowing that a truck was coming, every time Mikeru would scream to her dog

" Neko, run! get out of the way!"

but the dog never heard her, and every night, she would hear the honking of the horn and squeal of the breaks, and every time she knew it would be too late. After that she would always wake up and run to her mother in tears. But one night, a week and a half later, she didn't have the dream, her mother didn't think much of it.

The next morning Neko got out, no one chased after him, he was too fast, but after a while they started to worry, Neko never stayed out this long before... then, the phone rang, Mikeru's mother ran to pick it up

"moshimoshi? aa, kono zari yastu... o, fumu... ano... arigato, hai, syonara ( translation: hello? yes, this is she.. oh, I-I see.. umm... thank you, yes, goodbye)

That day a truck driver reported to Mikeru's family that he was on his way to the mechanics to get his breaks fixed, and Neko jumped in front of him when a little squirrel ran across the street, he honked his horn and hit the breaks, but the truck didn't stop. luckely he found their phone number on Neko's dog tag.

After that Mikeru regularly had strange dreams, mostly about her friends and family,but her dreams would always come true.

Mikeru started to get ready for school, the excited sixteen year old quickly put on her green and white sailor style uniform and started to brush out her ebony hair which reached just below her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkled with excitement,

_'what a crazy dream' _

Mikeru thought to herself

'_hope Mimi can help me figure this one out!' _Mikeru headed out for school.

Algebra, Science, and English went by in the blink of an eye, just like they always did, and it was finally time for lunch.

"oi, Mikeru!"

yelled a voice from behind, it was Mimi. Mimi moved to Japan from America when she was ten, she was tall with short blond hair and blue eyes, she was also Mikeru's best friend

"haisai(good afternoon) Mimi! I had the weirdest dream last night!"

Mikeru sat down on the seat across from Mimi

"Ooh! tell me!!"

"hai, hai, well there was this boy, he looked around seventeen years old, but he looked so strange.."

Mikeru drifted off

"yeah? was he ugly?"

"Not at all, he was wearing a traditional red robe, but it had pants... he had beautiful silver hair that almost reached his waist, he had golden eyes that looked like could see right through you, but he carried this ridiculously big sword, and if that isn't strange enough he had a little dog nose an ears!"

Mikeru used her two index fingers to try to imitate them.

"wow, that's crazy!, do you remember his name?"

"oh, it was Inu....something... I forget the last part of his name"

Mikeru giggled a little because her dream was so ridiculous, who would wear a traditional Japanese robe and have dog ears? _'well, probably not my future, I shouldn't worry about it'_ Mikeru thought to herself.

Mikeru walked home after school and ran up to her room, she desperately wanted to draw. She had only one thing on her mind, that dog boy... she changed out of her uniform and started to draw.

_'wonder who he is..'_

As if something wanted to give her an answer images flooded her mind's eye. The dog boy was standing by a girl, she wore the same school uniform that Mikeru did,

_'she must go to my school'_

Mikeru thought as she watched the two walk down a dirt path. The dog boy's ears pricked up,

"who's there?"

he spun around and pulled out his humongous sword. I gasped,

_'can he see me?'_

"finally found you, you half breed"

said a voice behind me, I spun around to see a tall teenage boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, all of his cloths were made out of some kind of brown fur, the only thing that wasn't fur was a metal chest plate that seemed to snugly fit.

"Feh, what do you want wolf breath?"

the dog boy grunted. Mikeru was horribly confused

_'what's going on?!' _

"heh, what I want is Kagome you mutt,"

Smirked the stranger

_'so, Kagome's her name.... hmm.. rings a bell..."_

"Kouga, leave her alone, you filthy- -"

Kagome got up and yelled,

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!"

It seemed to catch to boys attention.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO EVER GET ALONG?"

Kagome turned to the dog boy and screamed,

"SIT!!!!!"

The dog boy's face smashed into the ground, Mikeru giggled at the sight of this.

"OH, YOU'RE GONNA PAY KAGOME!!!!"

The dog boy shot up and started to chase her, Kagome looked like she enjoyed seeing his face shoved in the ground as much as Mikeru did.

"Feh, I'll come back later,"

Kouga grumbled.

"Gotcha Kagome!"

"Oh no you don't Inu--"

Mikeru couldn't hear the rest of his name because a force started to pull her back, she looked behind her to see a well, and she was being pulled to it very fast.

'I hope this doesn't hurt at all'

Mikeru braced herself for the crash and shielded her face with her hands...Nothing happened, she removed her hands from her face, she was t the bottom of a pit, there were vines all around her, the dirt wasn't damp, but it smelled horrible down there. Mikeru grabbed a vine, which was surprisingly strong and started to climb up the pit wall, she struggled over the edge and fell to the ground, which was a wooden floor... she turned around to see that she wasn't actually in a pit earlier, but a well... strange...there were three steps that led to a door. Mikeru decided it was probably safe to open, it opened by itself, ok things are getting really, kinda creepy, she walked out of the door which closed on it's own, there was a sign on the door that said:

"**Bone eater's well" **

_'ha, ha, great name....not..."_

Mikeru nervously thought to herself

she looked around to see if she knew where she was.

she was inn the middle of a little temple.

"I know where I am now!"

she excitedly thought out loud.

"The Higurashi Temple!"

then it struck her.

_'of course I knew that girl, she's Kagome Higurashi!'_

At that moment it all went black.

Mikeru's eyes finally opened; she must've passed out ... Why is she back here?

_'It was just another one of my crazy dreams, so that's Kagome's future, huh'_

Mikeru decided to ignore her homework for now, she wanted to draw that dog boy.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

yeah, yeah, I know.. not enough Inuyasha, lol he'll be coming in more next chapter, I'llget it up as soon as I can... this is my first fanfic! I will take constructive criticism , NO FLAMING!!!!


	2. Down the rabbit hole

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters....that would be freaking awesome if I did tho.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Inuyasha: you suck!

Me: why???

Inuyasha: there wasn't enough of me last chapter!!!!

Me: hey, I just wanted to introduce Mikeru- -

Inuyasha: and you let Kaouga get away... I WANTED TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!

me: ok.... sorry Inuyasha....

Inuyasha: sorry isn't good enough, IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!

Me: AAAAHHH!!! You'll be in this chapter.... or the next....

Inuyasha: I'd better be!

Me: well.... uh... back to the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikeru looked at the several drawings she had done, they were strange, she's never drawn something so.... perfectly...

"man, this is getting really weird"

She stacked up her pile of drawings and quickly finished her homework. Something was urging her to go to the Higurashi shrine.

_'maybe I'll be able to talk to Kagome..maybe she'll tell me who the dog boy is if I show her these drawings'_

The weather was finally getting warmer, the sidewalks were bustling with joggers, dog walkers, shoppers, and travelers. Mikeru didn't pay attention to the weird American tourists like she normally would, something was begging her to go to the shrine.

Mikeru ran up the steps of the shrine, there were three buildings: The shrine, Kagome's house, and the hut where the Bone Eater's well was, in the middle of it all was a large tree, probably hundreds of years old, she stopped, there was a part of the bark that seemed stripped away, like something had kept it from growing.

"Hello? who are you?"

Mikeru spun around to see who it was. Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather. a short little man with a thin, long grey mustache, he was the keeper of the temple.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi, I'm Mikeru, I've come to see Kagome."

she bowed quickly and saw a look of panic on Mr. Higurashi's face.

"Well, umm... Kagome's visiting friends now, so... she isn't here... would you like to come in for some tea?"

"sure,"

she smiled, she knew he was hiding something, and the 'friends' were probably the dog boy and Kouga.

Mikeru spent a half an hour talking to Mr. Higurashi and drinking tea. seemed to be very passionate about his job as the keeper of the Higurashi temple. He constantly told her about the many different sutras and their uses, when he finished Mikeru was more then happy to leave, she knew where to find Kagome, down the Bone Eater's well, it seemed so absurd, where would the well lead?

_'well, today has been anything BUT normal, I'll give it a shot"_

Mikeru sighed and jumped into the musty well. she expected to feel her body thump to the ground, but she kept falling, the light from the opening of the well was long gone, she was engulfed in total darkness.

_'Am I asleep? Did I pass out? Am I dead?!' _

Mikeru panicked, but the panic was cut when she crashed into the ground.

_'what the heck?!'_

Mikeru looked up to see the blinding light of the sun greet her, she stood up, her drawings still in hand, Mikeru grabbed one of the vines and started to climb up the wall of the well, just like in her dream, as she climbed over the edge she shielded her eyes, she still had to get used to the light.

_'how long was I falling?' _

It could have been seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. Something told her to go forward, it kept pushing her, she walked faster, and faster, until she was running. she ran through a clearing of bushes and found herself in a small village, little wood huts dotted the area.

"who are ye stranger?"

The voice startled Mikeru, she spun around to see an elderly lady who wore an eye patch and had a white and red Kimono on,

"ye wear the same cloths Kagome wears, are ye from her time?"

_'what the hell is she talking about?!'_

"ano... I guess you could say that"

"are ye friend or are ye foe?"

"friend,"

"why are ye here? I thought only Kagome could pass- -"

She stopped, her eyes went from Kagome to the papers under her arm,

"may I see ye parchments?"

"ano...sure.."

she handed the small pile of drawings to the elderly lady, as she looked over them her look softened,

"ah, so ye know Inuyasha - -"

"SO THAT'S HIS NAME!"

Mikeru exclaimed with excitement as the woman jumped back in surprise

".....so ye do NOT know Inuyasha?"

"well.... err... no... but I've seen him, in my dreams..."

"you SEE him?"

the old lady raised her eyebrows in interest

"yeah, I can see things, it's hard to explain..."

"I understand young lady your dreams, are they of the future?"

"hai... how do you know?"

"I once knew someone who could see the future through her dreams, she became a great priestess.. "

"priestess? you mean like a healer?"

"hai, something along those lines, how about ye stay with me for the night, Inuyasha and

Kagome might end up passing through the village,"

"ano.... good idea"

The elderly woman took me through the village to a smaller hut at the edge of it, the hut was next to a long stone flight of stairs that led to what looked like a shrine.

"come inside ye young one, supper is almost ready"

"alright, I really need to know where I am lady, I'm totally lost here..."

"if ye are from Kagome's time, she calls this the feudal era"

_'The feudal era?! That was like, over five-hundred years ago!' _

"I am Kaede, the priestess of this village, we live in an endless battle against the evil demons here. As a priestess it is my job to take care and protect the village at all costs.... but I'm slowly getting too old, too weak to constantly care for all of these families."

Her job sounded interesting, but how did she get here? five-hundred years into the past?!

"well, I'm not expecting you to know how to answer this but, how the hell did I travel five-hundred years in the past?"

a smile spread across Kaede's face, she obviously knew the answer,

"did ye not know the secret of the Bone Eater's well?"

"not to my knowledge.."

" that is the way Kagome travels from her time to ours, we have yet to find how she or ye can do it,"

After Mikeru ate supper she walked outside, Kaede following close behind.

"ye should wear dome different cloths if ye are staying here for a while, no need to attract unneeded attention, hai?"

sounded reasonable, so Mikeru couldn't object. Kaede handed her a sky blue kimono, it was truly beautiful.... but how would this attract less attention then her normal cloths?

"uh... could you help me put this on? I forget how to..."

"hai, hai"

Kaede quickly put on the beautiful kimono, it reminded he of a cloudless sky at the beach.

"wow, it's stunning, arigato Kaede!"

"no, thank you, ye have brought back so many wonderful memories, this used to be my sister's kimono"

"oh..."

The look in Kaede's eyes showed that it meant everything to her to see this kimono worn by someone again.

"Kaede?"

"hai?"

"you said you were getting too old to become a priestess, will someone replace you?"

"yes, I still have yet to decide who..."

"oh.."

Kaede looked at Mikeru, she was so hard to figure out, it was so strange.

"there's something about ye, your aura, it's calming, but strong.... I do need an apprentice to help me, would ye be interested in this?"

"sure!"

"Great, your training will start tomorrow!"

"ok, that sounds good."

_'what the hell did I just agree to?'_

"I'm going visit a home that asked me to see their son who just became ill, I'll be back soon,"

"alright,"

Mikeru looked out the window as Kaede closed the door, what the heck was going on?

her train of though was suddenly interrupted as someone knocked down the door,

"ALRIGHT YOU OLD HAG I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! IREALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

_'oh my god, it's actually him....' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: there, you happy yet?

Inuyasha: No... I only got to say one line!

Me: oh believe me, you'll be saying a lot more next chapter * giggles evily** ***

Inuyasha:.......... I don't like that look on your face....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: ok, if you're actually reading my story I would greatly appreciate feedback... I wanna know how you guys think! .


	3. Meeting the dream boy

Me: alright, I'd just like to clear one thing up... Mikeru is pronounced (Mee-ker-uu) lol some of my friends have read this and started calling her something different :P

Oh! also I'd really appreciate some more reviews so I could make the story better!

Inuyasha:like I care....

Me: no one asked you! SIT!

Inuyasha: HEEEEY! I thought only Kagome could do that!

Me: weeell.. I AM the writer... I changed some stuff around....

Inuyasha: I effing hate you........

Me: hey! do you want Mikeru to help you or not?!

Inuyasha:.......

Me: HA! I win!! :D

Inuyasha:... ahem... uumm lets get on with the story.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Recap:

Mikeru looked out the window as Kaede closed the door, what the heck was going on?

her train of though was suddenly interrupted as someone knocked down the door,

"ALRIGHT YOU OLD HAG I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! IREALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

_'oh my god, it's actually him....' _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikeru gasped, which brought Inuyasha's attention to her, he obviously didn't notice her when he first came in.

"who the hell are you?"

"um... Mikeru...."

"well then Mikeru... WHERE THE HELL IS THE OLD HAG?!"

Inuyasha shouted so loud it made her fall over, she panicked, Kaede wasn't here, and the boy she had dreamed about was right in front of her.

"she's not here, can I help you?"

A look of surprise came across Inuyasha's face, she isn't scared of him? Well, if she was she hid it well.

"sure, but you have to get on my back, you humans are far too slow"

Inuyasha bent down and without a second thought Mikeru hopped on, Inuyasha bolted out of the house faster then he came in.

"What's going on?"

Mikeru yelled over the sound of the wind rushing past her.

"Kagome was riding that metal contraption of hers and that bastard Kouga startled her and she fell into a river!"

_'Kouga?!_'

"is she ok?!"

"I don't know, she hasn't woken up yet!"

"ok."

_'Metal contraption? What's that?'_

"Kagome brought her box of medicine.... but I don't know how to use it..."

_'god, I hope it's a first aid kit, or something like that..._'

A river came into sight. Kouga was kneeling beside a now knocked out Kagome.

Inuyasha snarled, from what Mikeru had seen from her dreams he didn't like Kouga...at all...

"here they are.."

"I see... uhh... you can let me down now..."

they had been standing there for a little bit and Inuyasha was staring at the unconscious Kagome. He had obviously forgotten he still had Mikeru on his back and gently let her down.

"sorry.."

"no problem,"

Mikeru quickly went to Kagome's side, her head was badly cut, probably from falling into that river, she checked her pulse and saw her chest rising and falling.

_'good she's still breathing....'_

"Inuyasha, hand me Kagome's medicine box!"

"sure,"

Inuyasha handed Mikeru a first aid kit, just what she had hoped for.

_'oh thank god'_

Mikeru washed Kagome's face and quickly put a gauze on her head while Kouga and Inuyasha silently watched from behind.

After about a half hour of taking care of Kagome she finally started to wake up.

"uugh... I feel terrible.."

"heh, I bet - -"

"KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE! I WAS - -"

"Feh, you were what you mutt?"

"none of your business, wolf breath"

Mikeru sighed, she knew this would agitate Kagome really fast, but instead Kagome fell back asleep

"guys, shut up... we need to get Kagome to the village so Kaede can help!"

"..... fine,"

Inuyasha grumbled as he scooped up Kagome bridal style, and ran to the village.

" get on..."

Kouga bent over so Mikeru could climb onto his back, once she did Kouga dashed off to the village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's POV:

Kagome was asleep in my arms, like an angel.. Her scent wafted around me, it was sweet, kind, and gentle. I couldn't get enough of it.

_'I have to remember to thank that Mikeru girl...'_

The village was getting closer, the tiny wooden huts came into plain view. I looked at sleeping Kagome, her eyes fluttered open.

"Inu.....Yasha....."

"Yeah Kagome, I'm here,"

Kagome winced

"Ugggh... my head...."

I smiled at this, she's too cute when she does that.

"Yeah, you got a pretty bad bump on the head..."

"oh..."

"don't worry Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you again!"

"thank you Inuyasha,"

Kagome fell back asleep in my arms...

End POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once everyone got to the village Mikeru ran to a hut by a stone staircase,it was Kaede's home.

"Kaede! Kaede! I need your help!"

"Mikeru! what's wrong? and where have you been?!"

"I was taking care of Kagome, Kaede she fell into the river and hit her head on some rocks!"

Kaede looked over Kagome carefully and swiftly

"ye did a good job, all I could do for her is make her drink an herb potion when she wakes up so she is not in as much pain. And all ye can do is let her sleep,"

Kaede then walked away.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Kagome, I am certain she's in good hands now."

Kouga stood up and smiled.

"but, my wolf clan has been waiting for me for far too long, this is where we part"

_'ah, I see, a charmer with his words.... ' _

"Untill we meet again then, Kouga,"

Mikeru watched as Kouga ran off,

"Well, all we can do now is wait.."

Mikeru and InuYasha silently waited outside for what seemed like an eternity. After about an hour of waiting Kaede finally walked out of the hut

"She is awake now, you can come in..."

"Oh thank goodness!"

Inuyasha sighed with relief and dashed into the hut.

"He seems very attached to Kagome,"

Mikeru smiled, it was cute the way he rushed to her side all the time,

_'Wish I had someone like that...' _

Mikeru sighed and walked into the hut, Inuyasha was kneeling by Kagome's side, neither of them noticed Mikeru walk in.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"you fell off that damn meta-- err bike of yours and fell into the river, you bashed your head against a boulder in the river... a young woman knew how to use that medicine box of yours and took care of you for a while..."

"oh, is she still here? I'd like to say thank you later.."

"yes, she's still here... Kagome, I'll never let anything like that happen to you again! It was my fault you fell into the river!"

"heh, Inuyasha, things happen.. don't worry ab- - Mikeru-chan, what are you doing here?!"

Kagome's eyes went from Inuyasha's to hers in a flash.

"Oh... so you know her?"

"Yeah, she goes to my school!"

"so... she's from your time?"

Inuyasha looked at Mikeru in surprise

"Yeah, I am... that's why I knew how to use Kagome's first aid kit..."

"But Mikeru... how did you get here?"

"Through the Bone Eater's Well..."

"That's not possible!"

Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How come?"

"Only Kagome and I can go through the well to this time..."

"But how come?....."

"What Mikeru?"

Kagome asked, her eyes seemed to pierce right through her, so she had to answer.

"How come I could see him in my dreams? How come I could draw him so perfectly when I've never met him before?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Ohh, yeah...well... had writers block through this entire chapter, so sorry that this one took a while, please R&R so I can know how you all think of my story- -

Inuyasha: .......

Me: what's up Inuyasha? You seem upset..

Inuyasha:..... is it THAT obvious??

Me: oh, yeah... kinda.. **Giggles**

Inuyasha: What the hell are you gonna to to me now?!

Me: oh you'll see ^_^

Inuyasha: **Sweat drop** ..... oh no......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
